Complicated
by kavey key
Summary: Ketika satu kesalahan membuat kesalahan-kesalahan lain terjadi. Memperkeruh, merenggang bahkan menghilangkan sebuah hubungan. Akankah persahabatan mereka masih berlanjut? TAG! OngNiel, KimBros, GuanHo, GyuKen, Taedonghan, etc Lanjutan I'll be your last.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Complicated

 **Cast** : GyuKen, Taedonghan, Ongniel

 **Support Cast** : 101S2's members

.

Ini hari kelulusan Kenta.

Dia mau Sanggyun dateng ke acara kelulusannya, kayak Seonho yang nemenin Guanlin. Gak salah dong kalau sekarang Kenta ada di apartemen Sanggyun dan ngeduduk-dudukin perut pacarnya biar bangun?

Padahal Sanggyun udah beberapa kali ngelenguh, tapi gak juga bangun dari tidurnya. Malah narik Kenta buat ngegantiin Guling yang tadi dia peluk.

"Gyun bangun, jing!"

Hilang semangat, Kenta mutusin ngegigit tangan Sanggyun kenceng yang bikin pacarnya teriak. "Gila ya lo?"

"Iya, bangun! temenin gue di sekolah. Gue kelulusan hari ini."

Sanggyun otomatis ngalihin pandangannya ke jam dinding di sampingnya. "Sorry, lupa." Dia narik leher Kenta terus ngecup dahi pacarnya itu sebelum bangun males-malesan ke kamar mandi.

"Lo udah janji dari bulan lalu, masih aja lupa. Gak penting banget apa gua?"

Gak ada tanggepan.

Yang kedenger cuman kedebum pintu dan Sanggyun ngilang di baliknya. Masuk ke dalem kamar mandi dan nyuekin pertanyaan Kenta. "Cuekin aja gua terus."

.

"Mulai jam berapa acaranya?"

"Jam 10. Harus berapa kali gua ngasih tau lo sih?" Kenta jawab pake nada sewot. Habisnya ini bukan sekali atau dua kali Sanggyun nanya, tapi mungkin lebih dari 5 kali.

"Sorry."

"Bodo."

"Kenapa sih lo? pagi-pagi ngebangunin gue sambil marah-marah, sekarang masih aja marah."

"Nggak, capek gua ngomong sama lu, kayak ngomong sama batu kali."

"Iya, ngomong sama batu kali aja kalo gitu. Lu ambekin juga gak bakal ngaruh."

Kenta mutusin buat ngeberentiin percakapan mereka. Ngebiarinin Sanggyun fokus nyetir sampe ke sekolahnya. Mereka gak langsung turun dari mobil, sibuk sama pikirannya masing-masing sebelum Kenta buka suara.

"Kalo lu gak mau, ya gak usah janjiin dari kemarin-kemarin. Gue bisa ajak yang lain."

Sanggyun ngedengus denger suara getar Kenta.

Jujur, Sanggyun ngerasa ada yang aneh semenjak mereka pacaran. Kenta lebih sensitif dan gampang nangis, apalagi kalo masalah Sanggyun pergi keluar rumah tanpa ngasih tau dia. Padahal menurut Sanggyun itu gak terlalu penting, tapi Kenta gak berenti celoteh seharian.

Sanggyun bales dikit, dia nangis.

Sebenernya emang gak susah ngabarin sebelum berangkat. Tapi temen Sanggyun gak cuman itu-itu aja, kadang dia lagi di luar rumah, ada aja yang ngajak pergi atau sekedar jalan sore dan Sanggyun lupa buat megang hp saking asiknya.

Apalagi Sanggyun gak suka di kekang.

"Gue gak mau ngeliat lo nangis lagi depan gue. Turun!" Sanggyun duluan keluar dari mobil. Ngeliat Kenta yang masih di dalem, dia beralih ke pintu sebelah buat buka dan narik Kenta paksa.

"Berapa kali gua bilang gua gak suka lu yang kayak gini?"

Sadar mereka jadi pusat perhatian, Kenta milih buat jalan duluan ke aula sekolahnya yang diikutin Sanggyun di belakangnya.

.

Satu bulan ini jadi hari-hari paling nyebelin buat Daniel. Dia yang sebelumnya bisa ambil kerja partime buat nutupin biaya kuliah dan bantu ibunya, sekarang gak bisa apa-apa lagi karena tugas kuliah yang udah hampir selesai dan pastinya...

...Seongwoo.

"Daniiil, mau ice cream stroberi!"

Daniel ngehela nafas panjang. Seenggaknya permintaan Seongwoo sekarang masih masuk akalnya.

"Toppingnya mau keju."

Dia ngedengus. "Ice cream mana ada kejunya, sayang?"

"Cari lah!"

"Aku beli ice cream banyak, tapi gak usah pake keju ya? Rasanya nanti aneh."

"Gak!"

Daniel ngedecak yang di bales lemparan bantal kenceng dari Seongwoo. "Jangan bikinnya doang yang semangat. Cepet beliin. Gak mau tau, harus ada. Kalo gak ada gak usah ke sini."

Sebelumnya, di tiga bulan pertama Seongwoo gak minta apapun selain Daniel yang terus di sampingnya, tapi masuk bulan keempat permintaannya makin aneh.

Dia minta nasi goreng di tempat biasa mereka beli waktu mereka bangun tidur. Padahal nasi goreng itu bukanya di atas jam 7 malem dan tutup sebelum matahari terbit.

Tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Demi Seongwoo sama calon anak mereka, Daniel rela jadi kacung yang diminta beli ini itu. Untung juga tiap temennya mau dia repotin setiap hari.  
Daniel ijin pergi ke supermarket buat ngebeliin ice cream stroberi sama keju. Apa aja, asal ice cream stroberi sama toping kejunya ada dan pacarnya bisa diem. Karena Seongwoo bakal terus ngerengek sampe kemauannya dikabulin.

.

"Kamu sama siapa kemarin?"

Yongguk yang lagi lepas dasinya ngelirik ke arah Sihyun. Ngedengus pelan sebel jawab. "Temen."

"Temen mana? Aku gak tau di kelas kamu ada dia."

"Gak sekelas."

"Kok bisa deket banget?"

"Kamu bisa berenti gak?!" Sihyun kaget waktu denger Yongguk ngebentak dia.

Gak beberapa lama kemudian di bales pandangan sendu Sihyun yang keliatan nahan tangis. "Berenti apa?" tanyanya. Suaranya jelas kedenger getar, selaras sama sebelah tangannya yang sekarang megang gelas yang ada di lemari sebelah kasurnya.

Yongguk kalap.

Dia gak liat gelas itu sebelumnya.

Langkah kakinya kedenger cepet buat ngambil gelas itu dan ngejauhin dari Sihyun. Keluar kamar buat naruh di dapur mereka.

Dan gak lama kemudian suara benda pecah ketangkep indera pendengarannya. Yongguk balik lari ke kamarnya dan nemuin Sihyun yang jongkok di depan pecahan kaca.

"Oke, sayang, aku salah, aku minta maaf."

Bukannya denger, Sihyun malah ngambil salah satu pecahan botol dan mulai nyayat bagian tangannya.

"Sihyun!" Yongguk megang kedua lengan Sihyun, nyingkirin pecahan itu sampe tangannya ikut berdarah. ngebopong badan Sihyun keluar dari kamar dan ngedudukin di sofa ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Pukul aku kalo kamu marah, jangan kayak gini."

Gak ada balesan.

Sihyun juga gak nangis.

Sama sekali nggak.

Tatapan kosongnya terus mandang kebawah, nolak tatapan sama Yongguk yang lagi mandang dia lembut.

"Aku ambil obat dulu, jangan kemana-mana."

Sihyun masih gak bales. Dia terus diem sampe Yongguk balik lagi bawa kotak obat sama baskom kecil.

"Kamu udah bosen ya sama aku?"

Ganti Yongguk yang gak nanggepin, tetep fokus sama kegiatannya bersihin luka Sihyun, padahal lukanya sendiri dia balut asal pake handuk kecil. Ini mungkin pertanyaan ke seratus yang diajuin Sihyun dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Bukannya Yongguk ngebenerin, tapi dia ngerasa capek kalo terus denger pertanyaan itu.

"Kamu capek ya sama aku?"

"Aku nyusahin kamu ya?"

"Kamu mau udahan?"

"Tapi aku gak mau udahan sama kamu."

"Kamu udah gak sayang lagi ya sama aku?"

Setelah selesai bersihin, Yongguk ngebopong Sihyun ke kamar lagi. Nidurin si pacar di sampingnya terus berkali-kali ngecup kening Sihyun. "Jawaban semua pertanyaan kamu, nggak."

Dia ngecup bibir Sihyun.

"Aku masih sayang sama kamu, sampe nanti juga bakal terus sayang sama kamu."

.

 _Kenta_

 _Ada yang mau nemenin gue minum? Jangan bilang Sanggyun 21.30_

Youngguk ngelirik Sihyun yang keliatan udah pules di sampingnya sebelum bales chat Kenta.

 _Dimana? 21.33_

 _Kenta_  
 _Tempat gue 21.35_

 _Gue_ _kesana_ _sekarang_. 21.36

 _Kenta_  
 _Oke, gue tunggu. 21.37_

Yongguk ngecup kening Sihyun sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dan ganti kemejanya pake kaos, terus ngebersihin tangannya yang tadi di lumurin darahnya sama darah Sihyun.

.

Seongwoo yang baru aja tidur keusik sama suara mandi Daniel, dia mutusin nunggu pacarnya keluar dari kamar mandi dan mastiin sesuatu. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat Kenta."

"Ngapain?"

"Dia ngajak minum."

"Kok gak ngajak gue? Gak boleh!"

"Ya lo kan hamil, sayang."

"Tetep gak boleh. Kalo nanti gue tiba-tiba lahiran gimana?"

"Lo masih lima bulan, sayang."

"Nggak. Ngerti gak sih gue bilang nggak?"

Daniel ngedengus. Ya kalo Seongwoo udah ngomong gitu dia mau kayak gimana lagi? gak bakal sanggup ngelawan walaupun Daniel mau. Dia ngebuka lagi kaosnya yang tadi udah sempet di pake terus tidur di samping Seongwoo.

Tangan satunya dia pake buat ngusak rambut Seongwoo, satunya lagi di perut Seongwoo. "Cepet lahiran, sayang, stress gue kalo lama-lama."

"Gue juga stress ngadepin lo."

"Iya, iya, gue emang bikin stress." jawabnya terus naruh mukanya tepat di samping kepala Seongwoo. Bikin nafasnya kerasa jelas di kuping Seongwoo.

"Jangan macem-macem!"

"Iya, nggak, cuman peluk."

"Jangan cium-cium."

"Nggak."

"Jauhan lagi mukanya."

Daniel nurut.

 _Sabar, Niel, empat bulan lagi._

Geraman nelangsa Daniel yang cuman bisa di ungkapin dalem hati.

.

Yongguk sampe di tempat Kenta dan ngeliat beberapa temennya disana. Dia juga bawa beberapa botol yang tadi sempet dibeli.

"Lu ada masalah Lin?" tanyanya langsung waktu liat Guanlin ada diantara mereka, padahal dia udah gak mau minum dari beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Pengen minum aja mumpung Seonho ngebolehin." Guanlin nangkep tangan Yongguk yang di perban. "Kenapa lagi lo?"

"Biasa." Yongguk ngalihin pandangan ke Taedong sama Kenta yang keliatan udah parah banget.

"Donghan kenapa katanya?"

Guanlin angkat bahu. "Gak tau, gak ngomong apa-apa, dateng-dateng ngambil botol, minum."

"Sanggyun?"

"Ya gitu. Muter terus hubungan mereka, gak ada kelarnya." Yongguk merhatiin botol-botol yang berserakan di meja. Dia ngedecak begitu sadar udah lebih dari 5 botol yang dia yakin udah kosong.

Buat Kenta setengah botol aja bisa bikin mabuk, jadi kemungkinan sisanya di abisin Guanlin sama Taedong. "Kita berempat aja? Gak ada yang dateng lagi?"

"Kak Daniel tadinya mau dateng, tapi gak jadi."

Yongguk ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti sebelum kebelakang naruh beberapa botol yang dia bawa dan ngambil gelas buat di bawa ke ruang tengah.

.

"

Kamu mau kemana?" Samuel yang baru aja pake sepatunya di tahan Daehwi yang entah kenapa ada di rumahnya.

"Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Aku kan kangen sama kamu, sekarang kamu mau kemana?"

"Jemput kak Taedong, mabok katanya."

"Kan ada kak Donghan."

"Justru kak Taedong gak mau kak Donghan tau."

"Aku ikut kalo gitu."

Samuel ngerangkul Daehwi setelah sebelumnya ngangguk setuju. Matanya gak sengaja nangkep plastik kecil yang di bawa Daehwi heran.

"Itu apa kak?"

"Vitamin."

"Kamu minum vitamin sekarang?"

"Buat kamu, tau." Daehwi cemberut. "Kamu sibuk banget sampe jarang baca chat aku, aku kan khawatir."

Samuel senyum tulus.

Ngusak rambut pirang Daehwi terus ngerangkul lagi tanpa ngomong apa-apa.

Tapi seenggaknya Senyuman Samuel tadi bikin Daehwi ngerti. Gak perlu kalimat lagi, dia tau kapan Samuel seneng, gak suka, sedih, ataupun kecewa.

"Aku juga sayang sama Muel, aku sayang banget sama Muel, aku sayaaang banget."

.

Yongguk sama Kenta udah sama-sama mabuk berat setelah Samuel pergi buat bawa pulang Taedong. Samuel sempet nawarin tumpangan juga buat Yongguk yang di tolak halus karena waktu itu Yongguk masih sepenuhnya sadar.

Dia gak berenti minum walaupun udah setengah sadar sampe akhirnya bener-bener mabuk, dan secara gak sadar ngebuka baju yang nutupin bagian atasnya sampe ke ekspos.

"Guk-ah... Heuk!" Kenta cegukan.

"Mmm?"

"Sanggyun..."

Yonggung ngelirik lemes. Matanya yang sayu merhatiin Kenta yang sama-sama telanjang dada.

"Minta putus. Hiks! Anjing."

Yongguk narik Kenta ke pelukannya, ngebebasin sahabatnya ngeluapin emosi yang ngebuncah di dadanya. Karena dari awal dia dateng dia sadar Kenta udah keliatan beda. Dia yang biasanya gak bisa minum lebih dari setengah botol, daritadi terus maksa minum walaupun udah habis satu botol lebih.

Beberapa menit lewat tangisan Kenta gak reda juga, ngebuat Yongguk ikut stress.

Entah siapa yang mulai, bibir mereka saling ngelumat satu sama lain.

Dan terus berlanjut ke kegiatan yang lebih dari batas wajar seorang sahabat.

.  
TBC?  
.

Haiiii maaf aku malah hadir lagi sama FF ini. T.T

Karena jujur aja, aku udah buat 6 cerita dan gak ada satupun yang selesai. Kayaknya aku udah kejebak sama karakter di ff ini karena terlalu sering nulis mereka.

Tapi mungkin disini aku cuman nulis yang sekiranya perlu, dan konfliknya rada ribet, couple yang lain cuman selingan. Jadi jangan marah kalo couple yang kalian suka jarang atau bahkan gak nongol.

Makasih buat kalian yang masih setia baca.


	2. Emosi

**Title** : Complicated

 **Cast** : GyuKen, GuanHo

 **Support Cast** : 101S2's members

.

"Hubungan kalian tuh udah beda, Gyun, bukan lagi hubungan temen yang bisa berantem seenaknya terus baikan tanpa mikirin masalah sebelumnya. Dia pacar lo, wajarlah kalo dia mau lo perlakuin beda. Apalagi Kenta masih SMA, masa-masa pengen di perlakuin spesial. Yang lebih tua aja kaya gitu." Dongho ngasih saran. Tadi Sanggyun ngajak ketemuan dia sama Hyunbin buat curhat.

"Sebenernya, lo bener suka gak sih sama Kenta?" Hyunbin buka suara.

"Suka, lah." Sanggun nenggak minumnya. "Asal lu tau, dari awal dia berusaha ngancurin hubungan gua sama yang lain gua udah tau ada yang beda dari dia dan nyuri perhatian gua. Gua udah merhatiin dia dari lama, jadi bohong kalo gua bilang gak suka sama dia." Jeda sebentar buat nenggak lagi minumnya. "Lagian yang gua pertaruhin hubungan persahabatan kita, kalo gua gak serius gua bisa aja pura-pura gak tau perasaan dia."

"Kalo gitu kurangin emosi lo." Hyunbin mantikin api buat rokoknya. "Minta maaf sama dia besok. Kasian."

"Kasian ke orang tapi gak kasian sama diri sendiri yang masih jomblo." Dongho berusaha nyairin suasana.

"Kasian lo kaya tapi gak bisa beli kaca. Pantes gak punya pacar."

"Tinggal nyari."

"Cari dong kalo gitu."

"Iya besok nyari yang diskon, mau nitip?"

"Gak usah, besok gue beli aja sekalian beli sarapan."

Sanggyun ngedengus. "Jomblo error emang lo berdua."

.

"Ada apa lagi umma?" Guanlin nanya cepet begitu sampe pekarangan rumah Seonho dan liat ibu Seonho masih di luar.

"Seungho ilang, Lin, bantu umma nyari Seungho."

"Malem gini? Kok bisa?"

"Tadi dia masih sama Seonho. Kamu taulah Seonho mana mau merhatiin adiknya. Pasti di sekitar rumah, gak mungkin keluar gerbang."

Guanlin ikut nelusurin rumah Seonho. Tau sekarang apa yang jadi penyebab Seonho berantem sama ibunya. Kalau Guanlin jadi ibu Seonho dia juga bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama. Seonho masih belum bisa terima kehadiran adiknya dan masih bertingkah seolah-seolah dia masih kecil.

Tapi ya itu karakter Seonho yang susah di rubah.

"Apaan sih!" suara Seonho ngalihirn perhatian Guanlin. Buru-buru dia buka pintu kamar Seonho, dan nemuin Seungho yang lagi nangis denger bentakan Seonho karena ganggu Seonho main game. Guanlin langsung ngegendong Seungho buat nenangin.

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih? Tau gak umma dari tadi nyariin Seungho?" nada suara Guanlin makin tinggi.

"Bodo. Bawa keluar aja sana."

"Dek!"

"Bawa keluar sana!" Seonho bales bentakan Guanlin yang bikin Seungho makin nangis.

Guanlin ngedengus sebelum keluar kamar Seonho. Nyamperin umma Seonho yang ada di bagian belakang rumahnya.

"Ada dimana Lin?"

"Kamar Seonho, umma."

"Ya ampun, umma gak sempet liat kesana. Terus kenapa nangis?"

Guanlin nolak jawab pertanyaan itu, tapi dia yakin ibunya Seonho pasti ngerti.

"Umma bingung gimana lagi kasih penjelasan ke Seonho, Lin."

"Nanti Guanlin ngomong sama Seonho lagi, umma."

Setelah ngomong gitu, Guanlin masuk lagi ke dalem kamar Seonho yang masih asik main game. Dia bahkan gak ngalihin pandangan ke Guanlin sama sekali.

"Dek, kakak mau ngomong."

"Bahas Seungho aku gak mau."

"Kamu tuh kapan dewasanya?"

"Kapan-kapan."

"Dek!"

Seonho ngebanting PSPnya terus mandang Guanlin sengit. "Aku minta kakak kesini bukan buat bentak-bentak aku."

"Kakak ngomong baik-baik kalo kamu juga gitu." Tatapan Guanlin gak kalah tajemnya. Lebih tajem malah dari Seonho.

"Seungho tuh cuman punya kamu, kakaknya cuman kamu. Kamu gak boleh kayak gitu."

Seonho tiduran di kasurnya, nutup seluruh bdan pake selimut. "Kakak pulang aja sana, Seonho mau tidur."

"Kamu denger kakak nggak?"

"Nggak!"

Guanlin buang nafas, pasrah.

.

Kenta nangis sendirian di kamarnya. Yongguk udah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kondisinya gak jauh lebih baik dari Kenta. Mereka sama-sama _shock_ waktu bangun tidur di tempat yang sama, gak pake baju dan kecium bau yang udah mereka kenal.

Yongguk bahkan butuh waktu lebih dari sejam buat ngerenung di kamar mandi, sedangkan Kenta bengong di kasurnya tanpa ngomong sepatah katapun.

Barulah waktu Yongguk pergi, air matanya jatuh gitu aja.

Kenta takut.

Dia khawatir sama persahabatan mereka dan hubungannya sama Sanggyun.

Sanggyun minta putus, tapi mereka belum bener-bener putus.

Dia masih nangis waktu pintu kamar kebuka dan nampilin Saggyun yang masang tampang kaget di depan pintu. Tangisnya makin pecah, dia bahkan gak bisa jawab sama siapa dia tidur waktu Sanggun tanya.

Kenta takut kelanjutan persahabatan Yongguk sama Sanggyun nantinya bakal renggang. Apalagi Sanggyun itu tempramen, dia bisa ngeluapin emosinya dimana aja tanpa tahu tempat dan siapa yang bikin dia kesel.

Kayak sekarang.

Sanggyun ngejambak rambut Kenta tanpa peduli Kenta ngeringis kesakitan. "Gue tanya lagi, sama siapa lo?"

Kenta masih gak jawab.

"Sakit, Gyun, lepas."

Sanggyun ngelepas kasar sampe Kenta kesungkur di kasurnya. "Mandi. Gua tunggu di bawah 15 menit."

Gak ada pilihan kecuali ngangguk patuh buat permintaan itu.

Sanggyun bener-bener nunggu di mobil. Berkali-kali mukulin _dashboard_ mobil buat ngurangin sedikit emosinya. Alesan kenapa Sanggyun selalu nyekin Kenta setiap Kenta mancing emosinya adalah dia gak mau kelepasan dan ngelampiasin ke Kenta.

Jujur, Sanggyun bisa aja mukul Kenta kalo inget apa yang udah di lakuin pacarnya itu, apalagi Kenta juga cowok. Tapi sekali lagi, Sanggyun ngehindarin itu, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin buat nahan emosinya yang gak stabil kalo di depan Kenta.

Tapi sekarang rasanya gak bisa.  
Emosinya di campur rasa kecewa yang dalem buat Kenta.

Kenta masuk ke dalem mobil tanpa suara. Dia juga gak tanya kemana Sanggyun ngebawanya pergi walaupun hatinya was-was. Apalagi setelah mereka berenti di depan club yang asing buat Kenta.

"Ngapain?"

Sanggyun gak jawab. Dia cuman lepas sabuk pengamannya tanpa liat Kenta. "Turun sebelum gue paksa."

Kenta Patuh lagi.

Dia pasrah waktu Sanggyun secara kasar narik tangannya ke dalem dan berenti di salah satu ruangan. Kenta sempet nahan buat tanya lagi, tapi sayang Sanggyun masih aja gak jawab. Dia justru semakin maksa kenta masuk setelah pintu di buka.

Kenta ngeliat beberapa cowok gede tinggi di sana merhatiin mereka. "Yang lain kemana?"

"Kenapa? Lo mau jual pacar lo?" Salah satu orang di sana naikin sebelah alisnya sebelum ngisep rokok di tagannya.

Kenta ngebelalakin matanya, natap Sanggyun gak percaya. "Gyun, nggak."  
Dia ngeleng kenceng dan megang erat tangan Sanggyun dan mulai nangis lagi. "Please."

Sayang gak ada respon dari Sanggyun buat permintaan Kenta. "Gue cuman mau kasih apa yang dia mau."

"Emang apa?"

"Tidur sama banyak cowok."

Kenta ngecelos begitu denger Sanggyun. Pegangannya ngerenggang, gemetar ketakutan waktu ngeliat pandangan tajem beberapa orang itu ke arahnya. "Gyun, jangan, please."

"Yakin?"

Sanggyun ngedengus sebelum ngangguk. "Iya."

"Tinggalin disini."

Satu orang yang paling deket ngambil alih Kenta yang semankin ngerapetin badannya ke Sanggyun. Badan Kenta yang kecil sama tenaganya yang gak sebanding, bikin pertahannya gampang runtuh. Sedangkan Sanggyun langsung pergi dari sana, ngindarin Kenta yang terus-terusan neriakin namanya.

Dua dari mereka mulai ngelucutin baju Kenta susah payah karena Kenta berusaha ngelawan walaupun akhirnya dia tetep kalah.

Kenta ngejerit kenceng.

Dia malu sekaligus takut. Di sana diisi dari 5 orang cowok yang liatin dia dan mereka punya porposi badan bagus. Dia sadar dia bakal kalah dengan sekali liat.

"Leo, Aron telepon." Suaranya ketangkep indra pendengaran Kenta.

"KAK ARON!" gerakan mereka kehenti, satu orang nutup mulut Kenta dan minimalisir pergerakannya yang ngegeliat berusaha ngelepas badannya.

 _Siapa_?

Leo-cowok yang tadi di sebut- sengaja ngerasin suara panggilannya.

"Pacar Sanggyun."

 _Kenta? Kenapa ada di situ?_

"Sanggyun yang bawa."

 _Lepasin_.

"Sorry, Bro, udah setengah jalan." Kenta yang sempet lega sekarang mulai ngeberontak lagi. "Kecuali lu ngasih yang baru."

 _Yang penting lepasin dulu._

Suara pintu di buka paksa kedenger.

Sanggyun balik lagi.

Nyingkirin dua orang yang ada di sekitar Kenta paksa dan bawa keluar Kenta yang di lapisin selimut putih tebel tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Dasar." Ravi yang sempet kena dorongan Sanggyun ngedengus geli.

"Masih aja, anak kecil." Dia beralih mandang temennya. "Kai, rapihin bajunya, kasih ke Sanggyun cepet."

.

"Breaking news." Woojin yang lagi kumpul bareng Guanlin, Samuel, Jinyeong sama Haknyeon buka koran beberapa hari yang lalu. "Seorang anak kecil meninggal ketika bermain petak umpet."

Semua ngalihin pandangan ke dia.  
"Beneran kayak gitu beritanya."

"Kayaknya itu headline 15 tahun yang lalu, nama anaknya Park Woojin bukan?"

"Bukan. Lee Daehwi." Bales Woojin sambil nyengir.

"Enak aja lu, masih sehat pacar gue."

"Lagian, orang serius gue baca koran."

"Ngaco aja beritanya."

"Beneran. Ini bocah ngumpetnya di tiang listrik waktu ujan." Woojin ngelempar koran ke Samuel. "Baca aja."

"Ogah, mending ngedongengin Daehwi."

"Bilang Daehwi, udah gede, jangan kayak bocah minta di dongengin."

"Bisa diem dulu gak kak?" tangannya gerak buat ambil rokok di atas meja.

"Awas lu pulang ketemu Seonho terus bau rokok." Haknyeon kasih peringatan yang di respon Guanlin. Dia batal ngambil rokok dan milih makan snack.

"Kenapa sih Lin? Seonho minta di nikahin? Apa jajannya kurang banyak?"

"Pacar lo bertiga tuh yang kurang makan."

"Kak Sanggyun sama Kenta kenapa?" Jinyoung tiba-tiba ngalihin percakapan.

"Apanya kenapa?"

"Kak Aron nanya di grup. Baca deh."  
Mereka otomatis liat hp masing-masing dan buka grup chat line.

Aron  
 _Ada apa sama Kenta Sanggyun? Kenapa gak ada yang bilang ke gue?_ 11.45

Selang beberapa detik Aron nelepon Guanlin yang langsung di jawab cepet dan nge-load suaranya.

 _Lin_ , _lu_ _tau_ _sesuatu_?

"Nggak, kak, gue gak tau apa-apa. Tadi malem dia emnag ngajak gue minum, tapi gak tau ada masalah apa sama Sanggyun."

 _Tadi waktu gue telepon Leo, dia ada sana. Sanggyun yang bawa, tapi dia yang ngambil lagi._

Guanlin mikir keras. Guanlin emang tau mereka ada masalah, tapi Kenta gak cerita apa masalahnya tadi malem. Tapi kalau udah kayak gini, bukannya masalahnya udah berat ya?

"Biar nanti gue tanya Kenta kak."

 _Jagain, Lin, lu tau gimana emosi Sanggyun kan?_

"Iya kak, gue jagain. Gue kasih kabar lo secepatnya."

 _Oke_.

Guanlin matiin sambungan teleponnya.

Dia mandang Samuel heran. "Gue gak tau masalahnya separah ini."

"Gue juga."

"Waktu lo kesana dia gak ngomong macem-macem?"

"Nggak."

"Waktu lo pulang dia sama siapa aja?" Ganti Jinyoung yang nanya, ikut nerawang kejadian semalem.

"Cuman sama kak Yongguk."

"Kak Yongguk mabok?"

"Nggak, biasa aja."

"Jangan mikir macem-macem lo!" Haknyeon yang tau arah pembicaraan Jinyoung mukul kepala temennya kenceng.

"Cuman mikir, Jing." Jinyoung bales mukul. "Kak Sanggyun tuh bukan tipe yang pinter nahan emosi. Dia gak mungkin nunda-nunda marah. Aneh kan kalo dia marah kemarin terus ngelampiasinnya sekarang?"

Guanlin nyenderin punggungnya ke sofa.

"Apalagi kalo kejadian kayak tadi... mikir sampe monyet botak juga lebih etis kalo di lakuin malem-malem."

Guanlin ngacak rambutnya, pusing. "Stress gua."

.

CIIIT

"Arggght!" Sanggyun mukul kuat stir mobilnya setelah berenti mendadak di pinggir jalan yang sepi.

Nyembunyiin kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya yang sekarang lagi megang stir mobil kuat beberapa menit buat ngatur emosinya sebelum ngangkat kepalanya lagi liatin Kenta yang masih nangis di sampingnya.

Kenta masih di balut selimut putih, baju yang tadi sempet di kasih Kai masih ada di kursi belakang, belum ada niatan buat make bajunya.

Badannya masih gemetar hebat, kalau aja Sanggyun liat, pegangan Kenta ke selimutnya sama kuatnya kayak pegangan Sanggyun ke stir mobil tadi.

"Sama siapa, Ken? Lo yang nyembunyiin gini justru bikin gue makin emosi."

"Maaf, Gyun."

Sanggyun nangkup kedua pipi Kenta, mandang pacarnya itu dalem sebelum nanya lagi. "Siapa?"

"Yong-guk."

Ganti Sanggyun yang gemetar. Air matanya jatuh gitu aja begitu denger nama sahabatnya itu, walaupun Sanggyun udah nebak dari awal kalo pasti salah satu sahabatnya yang ngelakuin, tetep aja rasanya dia ancur.

Sanggyun gak tau lagi harus ngomong dan reaksi kayak gimana. Dia cuman nyalain mobilnya dan berenti di depan rumah Jonghyun yang gak jauh dari sana.

.  
TBC  
.


End file.
